The problem of effectively degrading the organic substances contained in wastewaters and sewage has been long felt. Besides to evidently causing hygienic problems, such organic substances are also responsible for the formation of encrustations and therefore of serious damages in time, along domestic pipelines to drainpipes.
Biological and chemical products are currently used to safeguard the integrity and good state of pipelines to drainpipes; in many cases such products may result either harmful to the user or scarcely effective in eliminating the substances responsible for pipe blockage and sewage sludge accumulation.